bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Blackthorn Incident: Chapter 4
Chapter 4: Patient 13 1 Week Later “Get me out of here! I want out!” The patient screamed. Plague looked over at him and sighed under his mask. “Of course you do Mr. Blake. But you are sadly still insane. Your encounter with blood-madness has left you with a considerable case of schizophrenia. I am prescribing you an increased dose of medication.” Plague gestured, and two guards took Mr. Blake away. Chris entered the office and said, “Well, another job well done. What’s next?” Plague hesitated, then said, “I would like to observe the patients in the Cellar Ward. I must say that curiosity has gotten the best of me.” Chris nodded, then said, “Follow me then. And try to keep your wits about you.” Plague and Chris walked all the way to the Cellar Ward, where Chris unlocked the metal door, and they stepped into what seemed like hell. Plague could smell the decay even through his mask, and he gagged. Chris looked at him sympathetically, then said, “I lost my sense of smell long ago.” As they walked down the cells, Plague saw patients whose progress into blood-madness he had never seen before. Some just sat in a corner of their cell quitely, while others tried to grab them. When they got to cell 9, Plague almost threw up. Inside the cell, one of the patients was crouched over the body of another, eating him. Chris signaled to the guards and said, “Patient 9A, Mrs. Roberts has eaten Patient 9B or Mr. Roberts. Please get that corpse out of there.” The guards opened Cell 9, and Mrs. Roberts growled. But then the guards ignited their Tonitrus’s and beat her into unconsciousness. Jack grimaced as they moved the corpse towards the morgue. As Plague and Chris continued down the row, they eventually came to Cell 13. “Why is this one different?” Chris looked at the cell and said, “Patient 13 is rather, persuasive. He’s tried to convince multiple guards to let him out. When they resist him, he gets in their minds and makes them commit suicide.” Plague looked at Chris in disbelief and said, “You can’t make someone kill themselves. Such a thing has never been done before.” Chris shrugged, then asked, “Do you want to talk to him?” Plague nodded, then Chris opened the door. Inside the cell, it was rather clean. At the center was Patient 13, who Plague realized to his horror as the figure from his dream. He was contemplating leaving the cell, but then 13 spoke. “And so the hero arrives in my domain. As it was foretold by the Great Ones.” Plague stopped as his blood ran cold. “Great Ones?” 13 looked up, and Plague saw that while his eyes were very green, they did not glow. “You know of the Great Ones? Speak to me! What do you know?!” 13 laughed and said, “I know all about the Great Ones Jack. They speak to me every night in my dreams. You think your glimpses are amazing? What I have seen would break any mind. I would know, for it broke mine.” 13 then laughed. 13 chuckled when Chris walked in, “Ah, the ‘Chief of Staff’. I see you were able to make some time free. Come to visit me again? You don’t visit as often anymore. I suppose you’re too busy eyeing Bridgett.” Chris lunged at 13, but Plague stopped him. 13 grinned from ear to ear and continued, “When did she leave you Chris? Was it your 29th or 30th birthday. Call me crazy (you wouldn’t be wrong) but that’s one shitty birthday present.” Chris yelled, “Shut your mouth!” During this Plague was yelling, “Stop it! He’s getting in your head!” After that, 13 turned to Plague and said, “Poor Jack. We are both prophets in a crowd of ignorance.” Plague turned to 13 and said, “I don’t know you, but I’m sure that I’m nothing like you.” 13 laughed again and said, “Don’t be foolish. You’re everything like me! Tell me, when’s the last time you felt pity or at least sympathy for any specimen brought into your lab? When you delve to deep into eldritch matters, you have to sacrifice some of your humanity. We may not be beasts, but we’re far from human.” Plague looked at 13, his mask thankfully hiding his inner conflict. He turned to Chris and said, “That’s enough. Let’s go.” Chris nodded in agreement and left the cell, never taking his eyes from the figure chained to the ground. As Plague went to leave, 13 spoke once again, “You will return to me Jack. They always come back…” Category:Blog posts